In These Slipping Seconds of Life
by htbookreader1
Summary: Sydney Carton....recounts his journey through a Tale of Two Cities....a suprise and unexpected ending...please read and review


**I just finished reading A Tale of Two Cities...i couldnt put it down...and undoubtly i cried...this is Sydney's pov of Tale of Two cities....please tell me what you think hated it...liked it...or wouldnt remember it in five minutes...all comments are apprecated!! thanks**

Sydney Carton

To care for no man and never seek another's graces

Unearth warmth enclosed in casks of wine

Do tongues sing of merit or birth in these times?

Yet both shall find me trailing, lacking, wanting

* * *

'Tis best to measure a man in uncalculated heartbeats

For mine double met with her violet eyes

Do trickles of her soul long for me?

Yet her soul seems aligned for another

* * *

In our features, equality rears her ugly smile

In our mannerisms, disproportion dances

Do I wish to tiptoe in his polished shoes?

Yet to have it out in plain words I hate the fellow!

* * *

Seeking and slaughtering my love at first glance

My lonely heart is quenched—a mere witness to her smile

Do I attempt an ascent knowing failure thrives?

Yet marriage tickles her fervent heart—a murder to mine

* * *

Feverish with unshed tears I shard the mask of a gentleman

Gorging drink—the slippery illusion of happiness

Do her words of sweet compassion unearth such sorrow?

Yet while faith dwelt, there too glared doubt

* * *

Bow out good sir—do not set aim upon her heart

See how your swaying fingers shake so

Do slurred words of a friend still possess grace?

Yet I intend to submit myself to my words

* * *

Speak not from that damned vulnerable heart

Though easily crushed 'tis feebly mended

Do you glimpse the hidden depth of me?

Yet I have nothing to prove my words as facts

* * *

Think now and then—in times of bliss and sorrow

In this world a man lives, willing to give his life—for you and yours

Do I conjure substance into these mumbles of mine?

Yet the forlorn gaze you hold haunts of nightmares never to arrive

* * *

How we watch the nightmares form into breathing souls

Dimensional beings, threatening death and lusting revenge

Do their eyes linger and giggle viciously over your beloved?

Yet he strides blindly into the cold embrace of the hungry devils

* * *

Escape, with her golden eyes, beckons not my seeming equal

Doom shrouds with every simple stitch of itching fingers

Do I dare to think of hope when none remain?

Yet see her break, shatter into darkness upon hearing his destiny?

* * *

Her child's innocence binds me to the terrestrial existence

But I cannot hear the echoes of my children

Do footsteps ring in ears aching for remembrance?

Yet I am like one who has died young

* * *

'Tis a petulant task to hold me in a memory

'Tis a futile attempt to invoke my form behind closed eyes

Do I assume a death belonging to a rival?

Yet I yield to my beloved's thriving heart

* * *

I have lived within bleak shadows

Inhaling droplets of hope to survive the cold

Do I truly control who shall submit himself to eternal sleep?

Yet no taunting doubt shall cause a hindrance

* * *

Leaning with forgotten grace enclosed prison walls

Gazing with forgotten pleasure into a tortured city

Do you see the black bedecked with pricks of starlight?

Yet my fate gleams brightly down below

* * *

Dawn stretches her murderous arms destroying existence

By my side cries a small angel—her tears shed like diamonds

Do you tremble child, with your hand resting in mine?

Yet where we ascend lives no sorrow to alight your eyes

* * *

I welcome Death as I had drank away life

Already do I sense his ghostly grip on my body

Do I shudder at the only eternal embrace of existence?

Yet I was never claimed so by death's rival

* * *

Tell me with no tears to smudge the angelic cheek

Is there a life eternal for the sleepers in ready-made graves?

Do we meet a blackness like that of our abandoned world?

Yet mine eyes dance beseechingly to a weeping Heaven

* * *

Can You whisper my life was not for naught?

Will You stretch Your loving embrace to an unworthy youth?

Do You seek out Your wandering one never clothed in love?

Yet Lord, convince your child he is truly filled with light!

* * *

The blade, she is trimmed sharp, 'twill see ends meet

Already has the angel been lifted, soon Madame claims another

Do I desperately tantalize the seconds I breathe?

Yet I hear hope through cries of blood soaked vengeance

* * *

My mind does not gaze into a tortured past

Nor do I wander through a bleak deserted present

Do I not wish to assume the cloudy future?

Yet she masters my remaining minutes

* * *

Shall she weep in rivers of sorrow for me?

Will she remain forevermore drenched in tears?

Do I hope as she embraces him believing it is I?

Yet may she see him, shall she gaze tenderly at my eyes?

* * *

See her darken recalling to life the dearly dead

He brings no comfort to a wife sunken with love

Do you see now in death love lost in life?

Yet her blue eyes yearn for years never claimed

* * *

She trembles in prayer watching the dance of a flame

How its glowing shake reminds my love of lost friend

Do you see my likeness behind weepy eyes?

Yet soon a likeness is all that shall remain of me

* * *

How will she force the world to constant tears?

She shall let my name resound from its ever corner

Do I see her now with my head bent so low?

Yet I could never doubt blue eyes such as hers

* * *

With warm arms does she embrace her beloved

Golden locks swaying in the ever-changing breeze

Do you love me with your soul sweet Lucie Manette?

Yet I hear her clear as bells answer with a dear yes

* * *

Above my weary form smirks Madame—that thirsty villain

But she shelters me in love's embrace with eyes of blue

Do not remember me as a crumpled creature left for dead

Yet forget not in your waking breath of the man you saw in me

* * *

It is a far far better thing to do than I have ever done

It is far far better rest I go to than I have ever known


End file.
